User blog:Docuser3/The Exodus - And why everyone should not complain so much
Hello All This is my first blog post , so I decided to write on the brand new Exodus weapon - and just why everyone is complaining about why it's too powerful. I'll get into that, but first off, thank you to those who replied to the page on the Exodus, about why it was too powerful, for giving me the inspiration for the content in this blog, and a special shout out to Mr. Bang Bang '''for writing on the Orkan, and giving me the idea to try and write on the Exodus. SO Let's get started. First off, statistics The exodus possesses a massive amount of power in each rocket. Even at base level, it packs 1570 damage per rocket, which, if all the rockets were to hit, would severely cripple any robot with less than 45,000 to 50,000 HP ( i.e Stalker), and at maximum power, which is Mk2 Lv12, it would be capable of '''instantly destroying any robot with less than 100,000 HP. I should be honest here and say that there are a lot of robots with less than 100,000 HP even when maxed out to Mk1 Lv 12 ( Mk2 Lv 12 is a different story, those robots either end up nearly dead or severely crippled to say, about 15,000 HP) That, however, does not mean it is overpowered. Let me explain. First of all, the damage is not instantaneous. It is delivered in a measured surge of 20 rockets, over 4 seconds, meaning 5 rockets per second. That means it has a DPS( Damage Per Second) of 25,650, which is, in short terms, a lot of damage, but, unlike a weapon with similar damage output, say the Trebuchet, which outputs just over 20K damage in a single burst at maximum level, the Exodus has a chance to miss some of it's rockets, whereas, if you fire a Trebuchet with a clear line of sight, you have a fully guaranteed hit, and thus deliver full damage. Also, the reload of the Exodus somewhat counteracts it's intended purpose, as it will only reload one rocket every second, and to deal a significant amount of damage, the weapon needs to be loaded up with at least 50 to 75 percent of it's full clip. And as opposed to the trebuchet, which only needs to fire once to deal full damage( though it has a twenty second charge- up), if you are caught unaware with a fractionally reloaded clip, you will lose quite a bit of health ( but this claim is based upon the assumption that the enemy is within range of the Exodus, not nessecarily at 1100 meters, which is the range of the Trebuchet) And lastly, if a Stealth robot jumps in front of you, and assuming that your robot is taller, you will not be able to hit him because you cannot target him ( shout out to Manni-Gaming for that last tidbit of information) All said, while the Exodus may pack a massive punch, and an even bigger one when used in pairs or even triples or quadruples ( I'm looking at you, Fury and Butch), it still has it's weaknesses, and while it may remain this way until Pixonic realises what everyone's talking about, maybe we should all just settle down and stop whining about The *Exodus* from hell. (BA-DUM CRASH) Heh Well, that's all folks GOOD NIGHT!!! Category:Blog posts